


deux faces d'une pièce de monnaie (two sides of the coin)

by jimiheadkicks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Stiles (in my opinion), De-aged!Derek, Maybe - Freeform, NO SERIOUSLY THOUGH, Peetah's a creepah, Time Travel, a lot of one-sidedness up in here, haven't seen the episode though, thinking about it now, this could possibly be, this is probably so bad I don't know why I'm posting this, threats of canon-typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimiheadkicks/pseuds/jimiheadkicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is young again. Stiles and Peter have a... conversation of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	deux faces d'une pièce de monnaie (two sides of the coin)

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. Sorry for shortness and badness. Feel free to comment with any mistakes/ranting angry letters. I might continue if people like it. It will just be snippets for right now, though.
> 
> Reason for the French: I've been listening to this awesome French singer, Camille. Go check her out.
> 
> Also, if there's anyone that frequents FVRL, message me! If you're reading this, I probably already want to be friends with you.

 "This is _Derek_ ," Stiles hissed. "This is Derek before he lost his entire family - before he got screwed over by some psychotic bitch who wanted to kill all of you for existing!" Stiles is standing in the middle of the room, chest heaving, face red, rage and desperation weaved through his scent. Peter examines all of this, and feels a small pang of longing; if Stiles had accepted his offer, if Stiles had chosen to become his...

 

Peter internally shakes himself from that train of thought; there is nothing but lingering madness and discord down that path, he reminds himself. Out loud, he speaks. "How are you going to save this Derek, Stiles?"

 

Stiles remains silent, but Peter continues on, wanting, needing to say it. "Derek before the fire was in love with a woman he didn't know was evil. He was as infatuated with Kate as you used to be with Lydia. He won't believe you if you tell him what she did; he's still riding the honeymoon high." Stiles is still quiet. Peter's eyes flash unholy blue, even though Stiles isn't looking.

 

"So tell me, Stiles, how are you going to break that bond? Take Kate's place, perhaps?" Stiles' eyes snap up to him, but Peter's on a roll, now. "Are you going to have him fall for you, instead? Will you comfort him with your body? Are you going to _fuck him better_ , Stiles? 

 

"Oh, fuck you, you _sick_ bastard!" Stiles yells at him, eyes flashing like they haven't in so long, and Peter's wolf is almost purring, it's so content at the sight of life, of fire in the boy. Stiles moves to shove him out of the way of the door, but Peter stays still, an obvious obstacle.

 

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it, Stiles," Peter purrs, mirroring the wolf inside. "I've seen the way you look at him, and just think! Now he doesn't have all the baggage! Now, you can have the flowery, teenage-love-filled relationship you could never have had with the Derek you knew." The look in Stiles' eyes keeps Peter talking. He presses closer, his mouth a few scant inches to Stiles' ear. "This one wants you, you know." 

 

The unmistakable sound of a knife being unsheathed echoes in Peter's ears, and there's a pressure against his neck. Stiles' eyes are no longer uncertain and scared; they're steady and cold, like a warrior's eyes before a certain-death battle.

 

"You should really get out my way, Peter. You know how clumsy I can be, especially with sharp objects." The words come smoothly, and there's no blip in Stiles' heartbeat telling of an empty threat. 

 

Peter holds his hands up and shrugs as he sidles away from the door and the dagger. His movement disturbs the air, and he can smell the wolfs-bane on the blade. "My my, Stiles, you do like to play hard-ball," he smirks. "I don't even touch you, and you're ready to kill me?"

 

Stiles doesn't pause. "The blade's not for you," he says as he walks down the hall. "It's for Kate."

**Author's Note:**

> ...yep. No idea where it came from.


End file.
